A Change of Plan
by JJBluebell
Summary: what if Lorelai was forsed 2 have a abourtion so she ran to stars hollow worked at the inn and married Luke. when Jess comes to town he meets and falls for the girl they took in who understands the pain of life just like he dose. JessxOC LukexLorelai R


As the bus stopped Jess looked out the window to see his uncle standing waiting for him. He fit Liz's description perfectly. Jess grabbed his bag and exited the bus and said "Luke" Luke nodded in response and said "Jess. That all your stuff?" Jess shrugged and said "I travel light" then Luke said "ok , follow me and I'll show you where you'll be living". with that Luke took Jess to 'the crap shack' pointing out the diner on the way.

As they entered the house Jess went into the living room, looking at the pictures, he picked one up of a young girl about his age, she had loose curled brown locks, sheet white skin with a rose blush, petal pink lips, a curved busty body and iced blue eyes, with a small sliver locket traced around her neck, and said "Liz never said you had a kid" Luke sighed and said "I don't, me and Lorelai kind of adopted Jackie a few years ago" putting the picture back Jess asked "how do you kind of adopt someone?" Luke sat down and said "it's a long story, but I'd rather you herd it from me than the local gossipers. Sit down" curiously Jess sat removing his coat and dropping his bag to the floor and Luke began.

"one day about three years ago Lorelai was driving home from work, she's the manager of the Independence inn, and as she drove past the gazebo she saw someone lying under the bench inside it. She stopped the car to go see who it was. What she found was Jackie, she called me and when I got there I saw Jackie, she was ice cold and looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. We brought her back here and called the doctor . After he was done examining her he said that she was suffering from dehydration, malnourishment, exhaustion, the list goes on. We took her in till she got better and then she told us about her life. It's not something anyone should go through, let alone two little girls. Jackie was a twin, her sisters name was Ellie, her mother abandoned them when they were two. After Meredith, her mother, left, their dad went off the deep end, drinking, drugs, hitting the girls. They didn't even have a bed let alone toys and clean clothes, the girls sheared a mattress in a small room with a lock that Jackie stole from a hardware store."

Jess looked at his uncle in horror at what he was hearing and Luke continued "one day Ellie was sick, so Jackie got her some food and told her to stay in the room and keep the door locked, but when Jackie got back from school she found Ellie in the living room covered in blood, Jackie called the police but it was to late, poor girl had been dead for hours, she was six years old. Her father was put away for murder and Jackie went into the care system. She had jobs everywhere local stall, drug store, supermarket. Eventually, when she was thirteen, she had enough money for a plane ticket, she managed to get the address for her mother and got the next flight from Liverpool to New York, but when she got their Meredith was long gone. So she stole food, slept in doorways, did what she had to too stay alive. One day she found a twenty dolour note and went to the bus station, got a map, closed her eyes and pointed, when she opened her eyes her finger was one Stars Hollow, so she bought the ticket and came here." Jess looked at Luke in shock and muttered "oh my god" Luke took his shoulder and said "I know. Anyway we invited her to live with us, built her that room over there and she's been like a daughter to us ever since, this town is her home, her family"

Jess still amazed just sat there when suddenly a loud bang from the front door and a girl with a scouse accent yelled "mum? Dad? Anyone home?" Luke yelled back "in here" Jess turned to see the same girl from the picture except in a school uniform, with her hair tied back standing in front of him as she said "dad, I swear to god if Paris keeps being such a bitch then I'm buying a gun on the internet and will shoot her in the head, you'd give me an alibi and help me stash the gun right?" Luke gave a chuckle and said "sure" Jess looked at this girl and saw that even though she was happy and cheery her eyes showed a painful past and Jess thought to himself _- how could anyone hurt something so beautiful and perfect as this girl? Wait! What?!? Beautiful? Perfect? I don't even know this girl! So why do I feel the need to protect her, hold her, kiss her, own her? What the hell is happening to me?- _

Noticing Jess, Jackie gave a warm smile and said "hay, you mus be Jess, am Jackie, looks like we're going to be roomies, so I hope you don't snore! Coz if you do your sleepin on the couch till your rooms done" Jess looked at Luke quizzically and Luke said "your room isn't ready yet and Jackie has a couch-bed so you'll have to stay in her room for a while" Jess nodded in understanding and merely said "huh" Jackie gave a small giggle and went into her room.

Jackie was reading quietly, now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white turtle neck with a gray cardigan, while listening to Bowling for Soup when she herd a knock and she yelled over the music "COME IN" when the door opened she saw Jess and got up to lower the music. When she had he said "sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to know where I could put my stuff" Jackie gave a warm smile and said "it's fine and I emptied a few drawers for you. Over there" Jackie pointed to the chestier drawers next to the computer under the window and he replied "thanks". as Jackie stared at Jess she thought _- god he's fit, I don't know why he was sent here but thank god he was. Oh my this is odd, never wanted anyone to notice me like this. I jus want him to hold me, protect me, kiss me, own me, love me. Wait! Love me? Omg _what's_ happening to me?"-_

As Jess went to the drawers he examined the room. It was painted purple with movie and band posters scattered around the walls, wooden flooring, a double bed with a white metallic headboard, fiery lights rapped around it, a computer under the window next to a dresser, shelves and a full length dress mirror, a crimson couch-bed against the back wall and a large book case facing the bed filled to the brim with books.

As he put his stuff in the drawers he said "wow, aren't we hooked on phonics" Jackie looked at Jess then her book case and said "ye, I like to read, calms me down. Do you like to read" not looking at her he gave a side smirk and said "not much" Jackie stood and asked "define much" now looking at her he said "a lot" Jackie smiled, Jess pulled out a cigarette and Jackie's smile dropped she went over to him pulled it out his mouth and said "ok, Jess listen I know that you don't really want to be here but this is my home, and in my home we have rules. Rule one: you want to kill yourself with a paper stick do it outside, rule two: don't leave your underwear around my room and rule three: when I sneak out at night don't follow me!" she gave him a sly smirk as she handed him back the cigarette. He gave a shocked look but cocky smile at her as he asked "so Luke told me we got to do this dinner thing tonight" Jackie sat down on her bed and said "yeah, you'll learn that the people in this town are crazy but eventually you'll grow to love em' …or in Taylor and Kirks case love winding them up" they laughed together and Jess said "so do we really have to go tonight" Jackie said "erm.. yeah. Sookie's been cooking all day and besides it'll be fun, trust me" Jess looked at her and said with a raised eyebrow "I don't even know you" Jackie gave her best innocent look and said "well don't I look trustworthy?" Jess eyed her and said "maybe" Jackie replied "hay how bout you go to this dinner tonight and I'll show you where I sneak off to at night" Jess shrugged and said "sounds like a deal" he held out his hand for her to shake, but as she took his hand he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his in a slow, passionate kiss Jackie quickly responded. Jess gently nibbled at her bottom lip as they slowly fell back onto the bed, Jess laying on top of Jackie, their hands entwined.

Suddenly a loud male voice yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" both looked up to see a tall, floppy haired boy standing in her doorway. Jackie sighed in annoyance and said "Dean? What the hell are you doing in my house? How did you get into my house?" still obviously angry Dean said "Luke let me in as he left for the diner. and when I get here I find my girlfriend making out with some guy!" Jess looked at Jackie curiously and disappointed, Jackie stood and yelled "are you deaf or something? I am NOT, I repeat, NOT your girlfriend. We had one date an the next day you told people we were engaged!"

Jess stood now, relived that she was free for him and asked "hi, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to know some things. Jackie is this guy your boyfriend?" Jackie shook her head and they both answered at the same time "NO" "YES" Dean walked up to Jackie and grabbed her shoulders as he said "Jackie, baby, I love you and everyone knows we're meant to be together. I mean its obvious, your this town princess and I'm the town prince so stop avoiding the inevitable. It's ok I forgive you, give me a kiss" Jackie had started to struggle the moment Dean touched her and said "get your hands off me you stupid prick!" when he wouldn't let go Jess pulled Jackie out of his grip and stood protectively in front of her as he said "she said back off" Dean was know towering over Jess as he said scowling "this has nothing to do with you" Jess un-intimidated smirks as he said "well considering I'm the one she was making out with, I think it has everything to do with me." this angered the tall boy more.

Meanwhile Jackie was holding Jess's hand tightly with her other rapped around his arm, clutching at his shirt. Dean looked at Jackie then to Jess and said "this isn't over, I always get what I want one way or another" giving Jess one last scowl he left.

Jess turned to Jackie and asked "you ok?" Jackie nodded and said "ye, am k. jus wish he'd get the message an fuck off!" Jess took her hands and said "don't worry, I'm here and if he comes near you again just shout for me and I'll kick his ass" Jackie gave a small giggle but then said "what is this? What with the kiss and the defending me?" Jess shrugged and said "I like you, so do you want to go out sometime?" Jackie gave a sad smile and said "you don't want to go out with me. I mean there are a lot of prettier, skinnier girls in town, and besides I get all clingy and lovey-dovey and sometimes I have these mood swings! Trust me you'll get board or annoyed real soon!" Jess looked at her, she obviously didn't let people in easily, and said "you don't know that. Besides I want to go out with you, have done since the minuet I saw your picture on the mantel, and when I met you I knew for sure. I don't usually do the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing, but I don't know, you make me want to, the idea of you being anyone else's hurts and I've only known you for a few hours" Jackie looked at him in understanding, seeing the pain of the past lingering in his eyes, the same pain she saw in the mirror every day and she knew he would die for her and truth be told, she was his from the moment they met. Jackie sighed and said "what are you doing to me?" Jess smirked as he said "I was about to ask you that" Jackie gave a small giggle as her forehead rested on his shoulder, a wave of comfort, safety and tiredness washed over both of them.

With out saying any thing Jackie led Jess to the bed and they both laid down. Jess rapped a arm around her shoulder as she nuzzled into his chest, her arm draped over his well toned stomach, while his other hand rested on her hip. Jackie was asleep within moments and with a kiss on her head Jess soon followed.


End file.
